Forum:2010-01-22 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . "Somethings not right..." --Tarvek Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- Awesome. --Cantabrian 09:17, January 22, 2010 (UTC) It seems that Tarvek, having been killed and resurrected, is no longer the rightful heir to the Storm King's throne -- and Otilia can sense it, just as Moxana and Tinka sensed his authenticity earlier ( ). The real Anevka is dead too, so that's the end of that branch of the Valois family tree. Wouldn't it be funny if the next in line is ... Moloch? (On the theory that the Professors Foglio like to play with character names, and Moloch sort of translates to "king", and he has been oddly prominent for a soldier-mechanic turned mugger and then minion -- although that could be explained by his narrative utility as a comic foil and an excuse for exposition.) You'd think that Moloch would be the least likely person in the room to go all heroic and throw himself between Agatha and an avenging mech-angel -- which probably makes him the most likely to do so about now, neh? Moloch's Crowning Moment of Awesome could be to find himself anointed king all of a sudden by Mega-Muse. One might suppose that Violetta's more likely to inherit the mantle, assuming she's Tarvek's cousin on his mother's side; but she seems to be a fairly classic sidekick, while Moloch comes across as more of a fellow-traveler with as yet unrevealed significance. Besides, we already have reason to suspect that Moloch will grow new dimensions; he's probably central to at least one foreseeable plot arc. Assuming the mechanism described in Othar's Twitter, Bang's glimpses of the time-travel window suggest that Moloch will have his mind retrojected from the Geisterdamen-Gil future. Presumably he does not undertake this lightly. (Then again, his intention may just be to revise Omar's fate ...) --Mke 11:40, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page : Nonono, it's simpler (?) than that. Otilia no longer serves the Storm King; who's she keep saying was betrayed, after all? : She was modified by an earlier Heterodyne to serve their House, either as their nursemaid, or as the core of the Castle's intelligence. --Delvin anaris 12:17, January 22, 2010 (UTC) : I was under the impression that the whole "dying and resurrecting negates your claim to the throne" thing was a creation of the Fifty Families as a way to simplify succession in a world where people are capable (like, say, Albia, whatever it is she really is) of living forever with regular maintenance. Tarvek's revivification doesn't remove him from his family's bloodline. : I think this might be more simply explained by the idea that whatever orders/commands Otilia is operating under cannot be overridden by a simple countermand. She's : got her marching orders and by golly she's gonna see them through. : Also, unless further revelations down the line add functionality to Otilia and Moxana, I think the idea that the Van Rijn muses correspond 1:1 to the Greek muses has been scrapped. While Tinka is rather obviously based on Terpsichore, and there appear to be clear analogues of Melpomene and Thalia, Moxana never cleanly fit with any of the Greek muses (perhaps she really is the and not something more explicitly connected to the Greeks) and you'd had to do more than bend over backwards to fit the idea of a winged Muse of Protection warrior into that scheme. --What's-his-face 15:04, January 22, 2010 (UTC) : : I agree with Delvin...Otilia must've been reprogrammed (Why make an AI when you can just borrow one? -- Faustus Heterodyne) which is why, she doesn't recognize the Storm King's claim. Nothing to do with any resurrection issues. And Moloch's just doing his job as Agatha's Minion Prime by stepping in...he's really growing into the role! Now, considering Otilia's been Heterodyne-jacked, similiar to Von Pinn shanghai'd into being a nursemaid due to , what's going to happen between them (team-up?) when Pinny crawls of whatever hole she's in now (same hole?). CaptMorgan 17:30, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh, did that thing with the Storm King opera actually happen? Maybe if Euphrosynia and Andronicus had some babies, the muses would also serve House Heterodyne. I feel like I've missed something here though, so I'm ready for a swift correction. Also, is it just me, or does it look like Tarvek has breasts in panel 4? XD Synalon Etuul 17:25, January 22, 2010 (UTC), I like Mke's theory about Moloch being a King in disguise. I've thought this for a while. Moloch as the storm king would be funny, which I'll bet is what the Foglio's have been leading up to. Consider, in the age of Faustus and Van Rijn, the Storm King was not a spark. Also Moloch is very hard to kill, that's important in for ruler. He has always insisted that he is nobodies happy minion, yet he has proven to be a lot of help. Finally, he pokes the awesome Otilia with a broom and she takes it out not on him but on the broom. Might she have a reason for going soft on him? The exciting thing is that if Mke's theory is correct we will probably get some indication in the next page (or three) stay tune for next week. --Rej ¤¤? 19:05, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm. Just a thought, from the way Otilia treats Tarvek, I'll bet Violetta likes her already. --Rej 23:05, January 22, 2010 (UTC) : Just as long as Otilia doesn't kill Tarvek, that's Violetta's job. Argadi 00:28, January 23, 2010 (UTC) There was a theory floating around (dunno if it's been discredited) that the Storm King was a title you earned, rather than being born into. The idea was that the men behind the Storm King Conspiracy were freaking out a little too much over Gil calling down lightning, specifically, to defeat their battle clanks. If this is right, then whoever the Storm King is supposed to be, Otilia simply thinks he hasn't proven himself yet. Also, as far as I can tell, Tinka and Moxana couldn't sense Tarvek's bloodline; he told them, they believed him, and their programming took over. -- Discar, 16:35, January 22, 2010 : But if Tarvek's not the Storm King, what's his function in the story? He'd have no power base or political clout and would basically be relegated to being just another random guy, albeit a very intelligent one. Gil needs a real rival for this triangle to support any genuine dramatic weight. -- What's-his-face 03:54, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Well Tarvek may not be the new Storm King, but he is a Prince and a great spark, being able to make anekva body from just examining tinka. where others have distroyed a Van Rijn's work by studying it. Also that muse seems to be quite damaged and in need of repair, Agatha or Tarvek can both work on it. Agathahetrodyne 00:03, January 24, 2010 (UTC)